


Art: SpideyPool -Rape or Sex?-

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Drawing, Dry Penetration, Dry Sex, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Rape, Rape?, Sketches, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: A ver mi bellas bendiciones, aquí esta la pareja ganadora del pequeño concurso que hice hace dos días (perdonen el retraso, el trabajo y la natación me consumen un buen de tiempo) :vY en realidad no pensé para nada en el fondo así que no esperen la gran cosa de mi parte :v x2





	Art: SpideyPool -Rape or Sex?-

**Author's Note:**

> A ver mi bellas bendiciones, aquí esta la pareja ganadora del pequeño concurso que hice hace dos días (perdonen el retraso, el trabajo y la natación me consumen un buen de tiempo) :v  
> Y en realidad no pensé para nada en el fondo así que no esperen la gran cosa de mi parte :v x2

After the fight / Después de la pelea

Peter: AHH~....Mierda~....¡Maldición Wade!, eso Duele!!.....ahh~~  
Wade: Solo relájate nene <3 <3 <3


End file.
